parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Balto Pan
Request for Richard Smart, Japan Cubed and others Cast *Peter Pan - Balto (Balto Trilogy) *Wendy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) Note that Alice and Wendy were both voiced by Kathryn Beaumont *John - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) *Michael - Fievel (Fievel goes west) *Tinker Bell - Herself *Captain Hook - Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Mr Smee - Rhoga and Thudd (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Tick Tock the Crocodile - The Bear (Balto) *Pirates - Gaston (Beauty and the beast), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Steele (Balto), Radriar (Infinity Blade trilogy), Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound), Ruber (Quest for Camelot), Dodo (Alice in Wonderland), Homer Clones, stormtroopers, first order troopers, Vahki (Bionicle), Raptors (Jurassic park and Disney's dinosaur) and Persians (300) *Mr Starky - The Goblin king (The Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey) *Singing with Pirate Accordion - Luca Tale *Lost Boys - Cartman as Cubby (South Park), Bart Simpson as Slightly (The Simpsons), Tuck and Roll as the Twins (A bug's life), David (All dogs go to heaven 2) as Nubs and Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Tootles *Tiger lily - Anne-Marie (All dogs Go to Heaven) *Indian Chief - Thorin (The Hobbit trilogy) *Nana - Fuji (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) *Mary Darling - Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland) Note that Mary and Alice's sister were both voiced by Heather Angel *George Darling - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *The Mermaids - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Giddy (Dumbo), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves), Anna and Elsa (Frozen) and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Fat Squaw - Winifred (The Jungle book) Gallery Balto.png|Balto as Peter Pan Alice in wonderland 1951.jpg|Alice as Wendy Richard Tyler.jpg|Richard Tyler as John Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Fievel as Michael Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Herself Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar as Captain Hook Rhoga and Thudd.jpg|Rhoga and Thudd as Mr. Smee Bear ballot .jpg|The Bear as Tick Tock the Crocodile Gaston.jpg|Gaston as the first Talking Pirate Drake-0.jpg|Drake as the second Talking Pirate Steele grinning evilly.png|Steele as Bill Jukes Raidriar.jpg|Raidriar as the third Talking pirate Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Turk Ruber.jpg|Ruber as Mullins Velociraptors.png|Raptors (Jurassic Park) Velociraptors 2.jpg|Raptors (Dinosaur) Homer Clones.jpg|Homer clones Stormtroopers.png|Stormtroopers First Order troopers.jpg|First Order Troopers OOM Battle Droids.png|Battle droids 600 434341933.jpg|And the Persians as the pirates Goblin King.jpg|The Goblin King as Mr. Starkey Alice094.jpg|Dodo as the watch Pirate who yelled: Peter Pan ahoy! King Hubert.png|King Hubert as the Pirate with hot water Eric Cartman.jpg|Cartman as Cubby Bart Simpson.png|Bart simpson as Slightly Tuck and Roll Are Both Pill Bugs.jpg|Tuck and Roll as the Twins David all dogs.jpg|David as Nibs Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Dopey as Tootles All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.jpg|Anne-Marie as Tiger Lily Hobbit an unexpected journey ver16.jpg|Thorin as the Indian Chief Dwarves.jpg|The Dwarves Clone Troopers .jpg|The Clone Troopers Hobbits Shire.jpg|and the Hobbits as the Indians Winifred.jpg|Winifred as the fat Squaw Thomas Tank Engine 1.JPG|Thomas as the Brave Emily'sRubbish5.png|Emily as the Beautiful Squaw Ursula.jpg|Ursula as the Brave's Mother in Law Fuji 2.jpg|Fuji as Nana Alice's sister.jpg|Alice's sister as Mary Darling King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as George Darling Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel Giddy.jpg|Giddy Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White Princess anna frozen-wide.jpg|Anna Snow queen elsa in frozen-wide.jpg|Elsa Rapunzel-tangled-1600x1200.jpg|and Rapunzel as the Mermaids Chapters *Balto Pan part 1: Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") *Balto Pan part 2: Meet the Darling Family *Balto Pan part 3: Bedtime/The Shadow *Balto Pan part 4: Balto Chases his Shadow/Balto and Alice Meet *Balto Pan part 5: Richard and Fievel Meet Balto/Tinker Bell in a Sulky Mood *Balto Pan part 6: Balto Teaches the Children to Fly/("You Can Fly") *Balto Pan part 7: Meet Captain Ogthar and the Villains/Rhoga and Thudd vs. Bear *Balto Pan part 8: Captain Ogthar Attacks/Balto and the Darling Children *Balto Pan part 9: Meet the Lost Boys/Tinker Bell Tries to Kill Alice *Balto Pan part 10: ("Following the Leader")/Kidnapped by Dwarves, Clone Troopers, and Hobbits- *Balto Pan part 11: Balto and Alice Meet the Mermaids/Captain Ogthar Kidnaps Anne-Marie *Balto Pan part 12: Balto Tricks Captain Ogthar/Balto Saves Anne-Marie *Balto Pan part 13: Captain Ogthar's Next Plan *Balto Pan part 14: ("What Makes The Red Man Red")/Kidnapped *Balto Pan part 15: Tinker Bell Helps Captain Ogthar *Balto Pan part 16: Big Chief Balto/I Had A Mother Once *Balto Pan part 17: ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain Ogthar *Balto Pan part 18: ("The Elegant Captain Ogthar/A Bomb! *Balto Pan part 19: Balto Cares About Tinker Bell *Balto Pan part 20: Balto vs. Captain Ogthar/Ogthar the Codfish *Balto Pan part 21: Home Again *Balto Pan part 22: Ending Credits Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Jean-Claude Jnr Charles Schwartz